


The Weather Outside is Frightful

by DizzyRedhead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 2016 Steve/Darcy Fic/Art Exchange, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Resolved Sexual Tension, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyRedhead/pseuds/DizzyRedhead
Summary: When Steve came riding to Darcy's rescue after her car slid off the road in a snowstorm, she didn't think they'd end up having to take shelter to wait out the storm. None of this would be a problem...except for her teensy little crush on the guy. All she has to do is make it through one night without jumping him. Easy, right?Right?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bulmaveg_Otaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulmaveg_Otaku/gifts).



> For bulmaveg_otaku, who prompted:
> 
> One of them goes off the road in a storm and the other comes along after and rescues them. Snowed-in/huddling for warmth ensues. Sexy-times optional.
> 
> (If you know me, the sexy-times are almost never optional because my brain is quite happy in the gutter. *passes you a snorkel* Happy Holidays! Hope you enjoy!)
> 
> Tiny note: Timeline-wise, this takes place after Age of Ultron, but Tony has resurrected JARVIS to run the New Avengers Facility (because I like JARVIS, dammit)

“Oh, shit,” Darcy muttered as she felt the wheels start to skid. “Oh shit oh shit oh shit which way are you supposed to turn the wheel oh shit fuck me--”

The car spun gracefully, almost balletically across the road and into the ditch before it finally came to a halt, the headlights illuminating the thickly falling snow and the tree trunk inches from the front bumper. Darcy peeled her fingers off the steering wheel one at a time and forced herself to take deep, steady breaths until she felt less like she was about to jump out of her skin or burst into tears.

She put the car in reverse and gently eased the accelerator down, but with no result other than the sound of wheels spinning in the snow. 

“Fuck.”

Darcy pulled out her phone and tapped Jane’s name in her contact list, unsure who else to call. Maybe she’d get lucky and Thor could come pick her car up and fly it back home. But even after a solid minute of holding the phone to her ear, no ringing sound came. She pulled the phone down to look at it, glaring at the inoffensive little loading animation. 

The call never connected. 

“Motherfucker.”

She eyed the gas gauge and started mentally cataloging the contents of her backseat and trunk to determine what she could use as a blanket when the heater stopped running, even as she tried the call again.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

“AAAAAHHHHH!” Darcy screamed when someone tapped on her window, flailing out from under the pile of clothing she’d tucked herself under, then again when the door opened.

“Sorry,” Steve Rogers said sheepishly, bending over to look inside the car. “Dr. Foster got worried when you didn’t make it back to the facility on time, so she sent me out to look for you.”

Darcy took a deep breath to try and quiet her racing heartbeat. This much adrenaline couldn’t be good for her system. “I’m glad she did; I wasn’t looking forward to sleeping in the car. How did you find me?” she asked, gathering her belongings and shoving them into her bag. She took his hand, stepping out into the ankle-deep snow and the much colder air with a shiver.

“Um.” Steve looked, if possible, even more sheepish, and it should not have been as unfairly attractive as it was. “Tony, uh, put a tracker in your phone?”

“I see.” Darcy did her best to digest that information as Steve opened the passenger side door to the sturdy SUV for her to climb inside. It was blessedly warm, and she sank back into the seat with a sigh as Steve opened his door and settled into the driver’s seat.

“You’re not mad?” he asked with a sideways glance.

She smiled thinly. “Oh, I’m mad, but with Tony for bugging me without my permission. I’m not mad at you, Steve.”

“Oh, good,” he said, letting out a breath and relaxing back into his seat as he put the vehicle in gear. 

“Were you really worried?” she asked curiously. “You’re Captain freaking America, dude.”

Steve shot her another one of those sideways glances. “I know what you can do when you put your mind to it. Did that intern ever find another position after he grabbed your ass?”

Darcy snorted. “At McDonald’s, maybe.”

“Exactly.” He nodded firmly. “I know better than to get on your bad side.”

She couldn’t resist the urge to pat his knee. “Aww, I knew there was a reason I liked you.”

“Excuse me, Captain Rogers, Miss Lewis,” JARVIS’s voice said from the vehicle’s speakers. “But the weather and road conditions have worsened to the point that the Highway Patrol is closing several roads, including the ones leading to the New Avengers Facility.

“Shit,” Steve swore, but he kept his eyes on the road. “Can the SUV make it through?”

There was a long pause. “It’s...possible,” JARVIS said reluctantly. “But there is a very high probability of the two of you becoming stranded, and Miss Lewis, as an unenhanced human, would be unlikely to survive in the unheated vehicle or traveling on foot without serious illness or injury. The storm is quite severe.”

Darcy frowned. “They can’t just send a quinjet or something for us?”

“Visibility’s too bad,” Steve said shortly, his face grim. “That’s why I drove to you in the first place. If we were badly hurt, they might try, but it’s a good way to lose a plane or a pilot.”

“So what are our options?” she asked. “Do we park this thing on the side of the road and hope it doesn’t run out of gas before the storm passes?”

The furrows in Steve’s forehead deepened along with his frown. “JARVIS, any other suggestions?”

“If you take the second left, the road will lead you to a small cabin-like structure,” the AI said. “Property records indicate it is currently unoccupied, but it should provide better shelter than the SUV. You will find a cold-weather kit in the back cargo compartment.”

Darcy patted the dashboard. “Beats freezing to death. Thanks, J.”

“I only wish I could do more,” JARVIS said. “Captain, the turn should be coming up on your left in approximately 300 feet.”

“I see it,” Steve said, squinting through the windshield. 

Try as she might, Darcy couldn’t see anything other than the nearly solid wall of snow in the headlight beams, but apparently the supersoldier upgrade came with enhanced vision, because Steve steered them into a careful turn onto a narrow road that appeared as if by magic. 

The trees curving overhead blocked some of the snow, but Steve’s hands were tight on the wheel as he drove them down the bumpy road, following JARVIS’s occasional directions. It seemed like forever, but according to the clock in the dash it was only actually about ten minutes before they came to a stop in front of a small structure, barely visible through the blowing snow.

“You stay here,” Steve said in his Captain voice. “No point in both of us getting snowed on if it’s no good.”

Ordinarily Darcy would object to being ordered around on principle. But in this case she figured she should probably listen to the guy who’d actually spent some time in the Alps and other areas where there was a lot of snow. So she just nodded, waiting as Steve reached across her to retrieve a flashlight from the glove compartment before stepping outside into the storm and hurrying across the little clearing to the putative cabin.

She couldn’t see very well through the snow, but he stood on the tiny porch for a minute before the flashlight beam disappeared inside the building. She waited, watching the light flash out from the sole window, then reappear as Steve crossed back to the SUV.

Instead of coming back to the driver’s side door, Steve opened the back gate. “It looks to be still weathertight,” he said, rooting around in the cargo compartment. “And there’s a wood stove. If I can get a fire going, we should stay warm enough.”

“Okay,” Darcy said, pulling her beanie more firmly down over her ears and wrapping her scarf tighter before opening the door.

The cold wind was like a slap in the face, and the snowflakes that looked so picturesque from a position of warmth and shelter were like tiny frozen needles against the skin of her face. She knew better than to try and run in the snow, not that her boots would allow it anyway, but she walked toward the cabin at as brisk a pace as she could manage, leaning against the wind until she reached the somewhat sheltered porch and could let herself inside.

She could tell that the interior of the cabin wasn’t actually much warmer than being outside, but just being out of the wind was a relief. What Steve hadn’t said, she realized as she turned on her phone’s flashlight and looked around the room, was that the cabin was tiny, just one open room barely ten feet by ten feet, with a small wood-burning stove against one wall and a couple of chairs, but no other furniture. A door in the back wall might lead to another room, but Darcy doubted it.

The door blew open behind her and Steve shouldered his way inside, his arms loaded down with a sturdy plastic container. Darcy hurried to close the door before more wind and snow blew inside. The stillness once it was shut was amazing, even after just those few seconds of chaotic weather, and she leaned against the door for a moment to savor it.

Steve set down the bin he was holding. “Cold-weather kit,” he said. “There’s wood in the back room through that door; I’m going to get some and see if I can get a fire going. Can you go through the kit and see what we have?”

“Sure,” Darcy said, pushing herself off the door. “I assume we’re sleeping out here by the stove?”

“Yup,” he said over his shoulder as he crossed the room to the other door. “Not exactly the Plaza, but we won’t freeze.”

Darcy nodded to herself, kneeling to open the bin. “Good enough.”

Once opened, the interior lid proclaimed itself to be an Official Stark Industries Cold Weather Kit. A handy inventory sheet was also affixed to the lid, complete with illustrations, and Darcy quickly unpacked it, setting aside the things intended for roadside emergencies. By the time that Steve came back with an armload of wood, she was able to hand him a box of waterproof matches to use in lighting the fire.

“How’s it look?” he asked, squatting down and opening the stove door.

“Well, we won’t freeze, but we’re going to feel very close to each other by morning,” she said, patting the one self-inflating mattress pad that and one blanket that had been included in the kit. “But that’s probably for the best, right? Shared body heat and all that.” 

Steve stayed silent for a long minute, doing something arcane inside the stove with balled up newspaper and small pieces of wood. “Yeah,” he said finally. “When I’m done here remind me to tell you about the time all of the Commandos had to share one tent, back in the war.”

“Sure!” Darcy chirped. She knew her tone was overly bright but she couldn’t help it. Her traitorous brain would not stop throwing up mental pictures of the two of them snuggled together under the single blanket. 

Fortunately Steve didn’t seem to notice her distraction, focused as he was on his fire-building task. When he was finally satisfied, he lit a match and tossed it into the open stove.

Darcy leaned over to get a look, her curiosity getting the best of her, and Steve made way for her without comment, shifting to the side so she could watch the flames lick at the newspaper and small pieces of wood at the bottom of the stove, slowly growing and climbing onto the larger pieces of firewood. She could feel warmth on her face, a contrast to the otherwise cool air inside the cabin.

“There’s not a lot of wood,” Steve said next to her, startling her out of her almost-trance. “We’ll have to keep the fire small. Luckily the room is small, too, so if we set up right next to the stove we should be okay. Especially with, uh, shared body heat.”

It was hard to tell in the flickering firelight, but she thought he was probably blushing. “Don’t worry,” she joked. “I promise to be a perfect lady and keep my hands to myself.”

He looked at her in surprise for a second before his mouth quirked into a crooked smile. “Good to know my virtue’s safe with you.”

“Can’t have Captain America corrupted,” she shot back. “What would Fox News say?”

“Oh, fuck them,” Steve said, rising to his feet and offering her a hand. 

Darcy pressed her free hand to her chest as he pulled her up to standing. “Language, Captain!”

They were standing too close, but Darcy couldn’t make herself take a step back. Not when her hand was still in his, not when his eyes were sparkling with humor and something else she refused to define as he looked at her. “My name is Steve,” he murmured, his voice suddenly low and intimate. 

The fire popped loudly behind them, breaking the spell, and they shifted apart. Darcy had to bite her tongue to hold back the babble that was her usual defense mechanism, but then her brain decided to help out by pointing out the most unsexy thing about their current situation.

“Um, I don’t suppose this place has a bathroom?”

* * *

When Darcy came back from dealing with the necessary bodily functions, Steve had the mattress pad unrolled in front of the fire, with the blanket spread on top. The room had warmed to the point that her big, bulky winter coat felt like too much, although she was grateful for her cardigan when she slipped the coat off. 

“I can sleep on the floor if you’d rather,” Steve offered, looking up at her. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“And deprive me of my personal heat source? I don’t think so.” Darcy sat down on the pad and unzipped her boots, toeing them off and setting them next to the stove where they would hopefully be nice and toasty warm in the morning. “Fair warning, though, I’m a cuddler.”

Steve was smiling again when she looked up. “Noted. And I’ve been told that I snore.”

“I’ll just smack you if you get too loud,” Darcy said, smiling back at him. She balled up her coat to use as a pillow, tucking it under her head as she lay down on her side, facing the stove. Steve draped the blanket over her, then took off his coat and spread it over the top before slipping underneath. 

She could practically feel how rigidly Steve was holding himself, trying to keep from touching her. The mattress pad was barely wide enough for one person, and neither of them was what would be considered petite, so their bodies kept brushing together. 

Finally, Darcy sighed, reaching back to grab Steve’s hand. He made an adorably squeaky startled noise as she hauled his arm over her waist, pulling him closer until he was snug against her back.

“We’re both adults,” she sighed, giving his hand a reassuring pat. “There’s not a lot of room here, but we can deal with it for one night.”

“Sure,” Steve agreed, his voice barely audible. 

Darcy realized almost instantly what a horrible mistake this was. Steve’s body was warm and muscular behind her, his breath raising goosebumps on her neck. His hand, big fingers splayed wide, almost spanned her entire stomach, making her feel small and delicate. 

She couldn’t help wondering what he’d do if she moved his hand down under the waistband of her leggings. Would he pull back in shock? There was a significant proportion of the auxiliary Avengers staff that strongly believed Steve was still a virgin, although Darcy maintained that was bullshit. Or would he slide his hand down further, tease her clit, push those long, thick fingers inside her pussy and let her ride them until she came?

His pulse was racing, or was that hers? Darcy couldn’t tell anymore. Steve shifted behind her, moving his hips back, and that was enough to make her bold. She moved too, pressing back against him, and yeah, he was hard, hissing out a breath as her ass came to rest in the curve of his hips.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, trying to move back again, but unable to because of Darcy’s grip on his wrist. “I can--”

“It’s fine,” she interrupted. “It happens to guys, right? Nothing personal, just a reaction.”

Steve breathed out a long sigh. “It does, but..that’s not...I mean...shit.” He groaned. “Seventy fucking years later and I still can’t talk to women.”

“You were doing just fine a few minutes ago,” Darcy said, stroking the thin skin on the inside of his wrist, feeling his pulse pounding against her fingertips. 

“I think you’re beautiful,” Steve blurted. “I always have, ever since the first day I saw you.”

Darcy turned over to face him, doing her best not to dislodge the covers or his arm draped over her waist. She wanted to be able to see his face when they had this conversation. “Why didn’t you say something?”

He shrugged helplessly, the motion barely visible in the glow through the glass door of the stove. “I dunno. I tried, a couple times, but I couldn’t get the words out. I know everybody thinks I’m weird and awkward because of the time in the ice, but I’ve always been like this. Bucky used to try an’ set me up with girls, but even if they liked me, I’d find a way to fuck it up.”

“Then they were idiots,” Darcy said firmly. “I’ve had a crush on you for, like, forever. Even though you’re weird and awkward.”

“Darcy,” Steve breathed, shifting closer. “Can I kiss you?”

She smiled. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Their lips meet and Darcy had a moment to think that no, Steve Rogers was definitely not a virgin, before thoughts got pushed aside in favor of feeling. He kissed like he was starving for her taste, catching her lips between his teeth, licking into her mouth. His hand on the small of her back pressed her closer, plastering her against him until there wasn’t an inch of space between them.

“Steve,” she gasped when they finally broke apart to breathe.

“I’m sorry,” he said, pulling back and lifting his hand off of her back. “I shouldn’t--we don’t--we should get some sleep.”

Darcy rolled her eyes so hard she was surprised they didn’t get stuck in the back of her head. “Steven Grant Rogers,” she said firmly. “It’s not polite to leave a lady hanging. If you don’t finish what you started, I’m gonna take care of matters myself.”

Even in the dim light, she was close enough to see his lips part, his pupils widening even further. “Well, I wouldn’t want to be rude,” he said, his voice low and rough, nudging his thigh between hers. 

He pressed his lips to her neck and she shivered. “Cold?” he asked, all mock-solicitous. “I should try to warm you up.”

“Mmm,” she agreed, arching against him as his hand pushed up under her sweater to find skin. “Somehow I don’t think that’ll be very hard for you.”

“I’ll do my very best,” he agreed. “Hold on.”

His arm banded tightly around her waist and then he rolled until he was on his back. They both groaned when Darcy sat up on top of him, his erection pressing firmly between her legs.

“I don’t suppose there were any condoms in that kit?” Steve asked. His hands slid up her sides, taking her sweater and her cardigan with them.

“No but--” Darcy shivered as his thumbs stroked over her ribcage. “I have some in my purse.”

He pushed her sweater up to just above her breasts and just stopped, looking at her. It took every bit of hard-won body confidence that Darcy had not to instantly cover herself again. Her patience was rewarded when he breathed out a reverent curse, stroking the backs of his fingers over the skin just above the edge of her bra.

“Jesus,” he said again, bringing the other hand up, too, cupping her breasts. “I knew you were gorgeous, but fuck, Darcy.”

“They like you, too,” she joked. He could probably feel her nipples against his palms even through the thin fabric of the bra cups.

Steve smiled up at her, his hands sliding around to her back. “Let’s see if I still--ah!” He unhooked her bra with deft fingers.

Darcy wasn’t sure if the sigh that escaped her lips was the relief of her bra loosening or a reaction to his calloused fingertips brushing against her bare skin. “Did you undo a lot of bras back in the day, Cap?” she asked, trying to distract herself from the fact that she was basically topless above him.

“Maybe one or two,” he said absently, his hands coming back around to cup her breasts again. 

She tsked at him, or tried to. It kind of lost some of its force when his thumbs brushed over her nipples, tightly crinkled in the cool air of the room, and her breath caught in her throat. He smirked and did it again, and Darcy couldn’t stop the noise that slipped out of her mouth. 

“Something you want?” Steve asked, all false innocence.

“I was about to ask you the same question,” Darcy said, rolling her hips down to grind against the hard line of his cock. She smiled when he groaned. “Something you want, Steve?”

“I want a lot of things,” he murmured, his voice low and rich. “Wanna lay you down in a proper bed, take my time with you, Darcy. Lick and suck on these pretty tits until you’re beggin’ for more.”

She had to swallow before she could get words out, her mouth suddenly dry. “Oh, yeah? Then what?”

His hands left her breasts, moving slowly down her ribcage like he was trying to map out every inch of her skin. “Then,” he said, his voice as deliberate as the movement of his hands, “then I’d slide down between your legs, eat you up until you come all over my face.”

Darcy shivered as his hands slipped under the waistband of her leggings, then her panties, pushing them down over the curve of her ass. “You have some very specific fantasies.”

Steve smiled up at her, his hand sliding between her legs. “Sweetheart, you have no idea. If you knew the amount of time I spent thinkin’ about you, about this, you’d start running and never look back.”

“I’m--fuck,” she stuttered as his fingers glanced over her clit before moving lower. “I’m tougher than I look. You’re not gonna get rid of me that easily.”

“I know,” he agreed, his smile widening as he pushed one long, thick finger inside her pussy. “I’m counting on it.”

Darcy’s eyes fluttered shut, the better to feel his finger fucking gently in and out. Her hands came up to wrap around his biceps, digging in as he added another finger, the delicious stretch almost too much to handle. 

“So wet for me,” he murmured, curling his fingers until they rubbed over the most sensitive spot inside her. “There it is.”

“You’re really good at this,” Darcy breathed, trying not to stutter.

“Want to make it good for you,” Steve said, surging up to suck one of her nipples into his mouth, then the other, before pulling back to look at her. “What’s gonna get you there?”

She couldn’t resist grinding down on his fingers a little bit, chasing the orgasm that seemed to be just out of reach. “Faster,” she breathed. “My-my clit--I need--”

“I’ve got you,” he reassured her, speeding up his thrusts and bringing his thumb up to rub over her clit. “Like that?”

“Yes,” Darcy hissed, moving with him. “A little higher--there, right fucking there, just like that, don’t stop, don’t stop--”

Steve took her at her word, fucking her with his fingers until she came with a sharp cry, her fingernails digging into his arms as she shivered her way through her orgasm. He didn’t stop moving until she gasped out, “stop, stop,” fumbling clumsily at his wrist.

He pulled his fingers out slowly, lifting them to his mouth and sucking them inside in a way that was frankly obscene, drawing them out with a slow, wet sound. 

“You taste so fucking good, sweetheart,” he rasped. “When we get back, I’m gonna spend a good hour just eating you out.”

“Okay,” Darcy said weakly, still trying to catch her breath. “Be my guest.”

Steve’s mouth quirked into that sinful smirk. “Oh, I will. But for now--” he stretched out an arm and snagged her bag, dragging it over to where she could reach it.

It took her a minute to remember what she needed the bag for, but as soon as it clicked she almost dived for it, digging into the small pocket where she knew she had at least one--aha! She pulled out the foil square triumphantly.

He reached for it, but she pulled it back out of range. “Nuh-uh,” she said, slipping to the side so she could slide her leggings all the way down, pull her sweater all the way over her head. “I’m not going to be the only naked one here. Strip, soldier.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he drawled, sitting up to take off the long-sleeved henley he’d been wearing, unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down his legs. She only had a minute to notice that he wore tight-fitting boxer briefs before they were gone too, leaving Steve lying on the small pad in all his naked glory, his cock thick and hard against his thigh. 

“C’mere,” he said, reaching for her, and Darcy let him pull her in until she was straddling him again, watching as he rolled the condom on with practiced hands. “You ready, sweetheart?”

“Yeah,” she breathed, grasping the base of his cock and lining it up with the entrance to her pussy. 

Steve’s hands came up to grip her hips as she slowly lowered herself down, savoring the feeling of his cock pressing her open. It seemed to go on forever, but before she knew it, she’d taken him as deep as she could.

“Fuck,” he breathed, his hands flexing on her hips. “You feel so good, Darcy.”

She braced her hands on his chest, lifting up a little before sliding back down, her breath coming faster as she did it again.

“Sit up for me?” Steve asked hesitantly. “Wanna see you.”

Darcy pushed herself up to a sitting position, tossing her hair back over her shoulders, still moving. She sucked in a breath when the change in angle had her clit pressing against his pubic bone on every downstroke. Soon she was adding a little grind with every movement, going faster and faster. It’s so good, but it wasn’t quite enough to get her there.

Steve’s hands slid up to cup her breasts, squeezing her nipples lightly. She moaned as the sensation zinged right to her clit, electric in its intensity. “Like that,” she choked out, “please, please--”

Her hands came up to grip his forearms, holding his hands in place. Nothing mattered other than his fingers on her breasts, his body under hers, and the orgasm that was almost, almost--

He squeezed her nipples just right, his hips bucked up under to provide a tiny bit of extra pressure on her clit. Darcy’s moan strangled in her throat as she came, shaking and shuddering. Steve fucked her through it, his hands moving down to grip her waist as he thrust up inside her, deep enough to make her come again as he lost his steady rhythm and finally stilled.

Darcy collapsed down onto his chest, her breath coming in huge gasps. She could feel his heart beating against hers, hammering under the skin as his hands came up to rest on her back.

“Wow,” she managed when she’d finally caught her breath.

“Yeah,” Steve agreed, one hand sliding up to thread absently through her hair. “Definitely want to try that again sometime with a real bed.”

She smiled against his shoulder. “I’ll hold you to that when we get back.”

* * *

“Darcy!” Jane swept her up in a hug before she was even all the way inside the door. “I was so worried! Are you okay?”

Darcy gently disengaged, grateful for the lingering cold Jane had been fighting, because she undoubtedly smelled like someone who’d had very enthusiastic sex and no chance to shower. “I’m good; it was a little scary at first but Steve kept me safe. I just want a shower and a nap.”

“Me, too,” Steve agreed, hefting Darcy’s bag. “I’ll take this to your quarters for you, though.”

“Okay, you go rest!” Jane ordered, shooing them down the hall toward the living quarters. “Don’t worry about coming to the lab until tomorrow.”

Darcy lifted an acknowledging hand and let Steve usher her ahead of him, his free hand warm on her back even through the layers of her clothing. “You’re not subtle,” she muttered under her breath as soon as she was sure they were out of earshot.

“Just being polite,” he replied at the same volume. 

She rolled her eyes, but let it go. They walked the rest of the way to her suite in silence, anticipatory tension winding tighter with every step. 

Darcy set her palm on the access plate and stepped in as soon as the door slid open, moving aside to let Steve follow her. He set her bag down with a gentle thunk and they stood there for a moment, not speaking.

“I really do need to shower,” she said finally.

He nodded. “Me too.”

“Want to join me?” Darcy asked, holding out her hand.

Steve’s smile as he took it was almost blinding. “Thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you enjoyed this, feel free to [follow me on Tumblr.](http://dizzy-redhead.tumblr.com) There's a lot of Check, Please content currently, because that is my happy place after this shitshow of a year, but I have two Darcy/Steve fics and one Darcy/Steve/Bucky fic in progress that I hope to finish and post sometime in 2017!


End file.
